Resident Evil Evil takes over
by k0nceptive
Summary: Yea, this has been put on hold for awhile, ive hit total writers block for like 6 months now...
1. The Fallen Hero

The Fallen Hero.

Leon was injured, he knew that. The explosion had knocked him several feet into a wall. He knew he should check if anything was broken, but all he could think of was one person.

"Where's Claire?" He shouted across the room to Barry, the only person in sight.

"Don't know, haven't seen her since the BOOM!" He yelled back, almost teasingly. He was the only one besides Chris that knew how he felt for Claire. For some reason Leon had seen him as the most trustworthy, and trusted him with the secret. But there was no time to think of that, he had to find Claire.

"Wow, real helpful" Leon muttered to himself and ran into the other room. He needed to figure out how to get out, and more importantly, what set off the explosion, and who or what caused it. He caught a glimpse of something after the explosion, and as his memory cleared, he remembered the Tyrant, a Tyrant-II to be exact. Things where built like a tank. He destroyed one in Raccoon nearly four years before. Since then his life had been fairly calm, until about 6 months ago, when Chris called him and asked for help to find some missing S.T.A.R.S members, and with that he got pulled into the all-out war that they were waging with a new company, Neo-Umbrella. It was in that time he developed his feelings for Claire, though he felt that Rebecca had a slight crush on him. He also saw straight through Chris's hoax, he liked, maybe loved, another member of the S.T.A.R.S, Jill Valentine. And because he knew of Chris's feeling for Jill, he could use it to stop Chris from telling Claire how he felt.

Leon ran through an automatic door to come face to face with the one thing he didn't want to see, the Tyrant. Then he saw what the Tyrant was hiding from him. It had one serious deformation that it was trying to defend, its heart was completely vulnerable, when most of its kind where only slightly visible. 'One good shot from my magnum should be able to take it down' he thought to himself as he drew his Taurus Raging Bull, the .44 magnum model. He fired off three rounds. Two struck his chest beside the heart, doing a little more than just bouncing off, the third hit its mark and the Tyrant released a final death scream as its heart popped with a sickening sound, like a water balloon filled with gel bursting.

"Done-and-done" He quietly said as Barry followed him in.

"Damn Leon, nice going" He exclaimed in his usual, careless way.

"Yea, but we still have to find the others" He responded. Chris, Claire, Jill, Rebecca, and Sherry were all still missing. Or more likely, he and Barry were the ones missing. As much as he didn't like being separated from the group while surrounded by undead and B. he had to suck it up and continue the mission, stealing vital Neo-Umbrella documents on some new virus.

The world was going to hell around him. Three major world capitals had already been destroyed by the psycho company, Moscow, Paris, and Kiev Ukraine. No doubt there was more in their sights, and they needed to be stopped. B. running rampant all over the world wasn't the best thing for the human population.

"Let's see if we can figure out where we are" Barry said, walking up to a computer terminal. The room they were in was apparently a storage room for Hunters.

"AH we're close to the filing area, three rooms over" He exclaimed.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a female voice crackled over the radio clipped to Leon's belt.

"Jill? Is that you?" Leon replied over the crackling device.

"Leon? Oh thank god, we thought we lost you, the rest of the group is outside, the explosion cut off our only route to the filing room." Jill explained.

"Alright, me and Barry are going to find the files, and then we'll head out, see if you can find an extraction vehicle." He replied.

"Yea" That was all she said before the radio went silent. They headed to the room they needed to be in. Unfortunately the hall way was crawling with zombies. They quickly dispatched them and began walking for the room when they heard a god-awful shriek, the scream of a hunter. Those reptilian bastards were always messing around. The worst part was how quite they were, you wouldn't even know they were there till they released their scream and pounced. But wait, that meant. That's all he could think before the hunter hit him, knocking him to the ground. It went for his throat, but he was able to avoid it long enough for Barry to kill it with a quick shot to the head.

"Thanks, I owe you one…..well another one." Leon said as he shoved the dead reptile off of him.

"Don't mention it….. Again." He said playfully.

'Is it possible to be too cheerful?' Leon thought to himself as they entered the filing room. They hurried up and retrieved the information they needed and headed out to the helipad, where they were going to meet the others. Leon caught himself, as he often did, praying that Claire was okay, and that Chris hadn't spilled anything to her about him. He often sat through Chris telling him that Claire felt the same way that he did. He didn't believe him one minute, how could someone as perfect as Claire be interested in him. He was nothing special. Medium length blondish-brown hair, about 6'1 and very plain looking. Meanwhile Claire was perfect in every way, her body was great, she had a very upsided attitude, and she was pretty good with a weapon. Theres no way she would be interested in him.

While day dreaming about her, in combination with not paying attention to where he was, he walked into a metal bar.

"OW!" He shouted "Damn that hurt!"

"Daydreaming of you know who again?" Barry questioned.

"Shut up Barry" Leon muttered.


	2. Love and Peril

Love and Peril

Claire and Jill ran down the hall to the helipad. Everything had been going fine until they accidentally woke up a room full of lickers. After that everything went to hell. The lickers attracted the zombies, which drew the attention of the hunters, which broke open the cages they shared with the Cerberus. In short, a shit-storm followed one little mistake. They were running low on ammo, so they needed to find somewhere to hide. They were able to set back the BOW's by locking an air-tight door, but with the combined power of the hunters and the Cerberus, it wasn't going to last very long.

"In there!" Claire shouted, seeing a small utility closet off to the right. They got in and closed the door just as the first creature was able to get through the door. "Be very, very quiet Jill" Claire whispered.

"Yea, I know, I've been at this just as long as you." She muttered back. Suddenly several loud bangs echoed in from the hallway.

"I don't think those were gunshots" Claire squeaked, "Let's go check."

"Is that really a good idea?" Jill said worriedly. The last time they heard that kind of pop Barry and Leon were sent one way, Chris, Rebecca, and Sherry were sent another, and Claire and Jill fell in a hole. That was about an hour and a half ago, and since they had learned that Leon and Barry were ok, but they hadn't since heard from Chris's group.

"Yea, what if it's Leon or Chriiiis" She said teasingly. She knew about Jill's love for her brother. But Jill knew of her feelings for Leon. She hadn't told anyone else, but she suspected that Rebecca knew, and so did Sherry. She always went back to that night in Raccoon City when she and Leon had spent that cold night together. Nothing happened between them but it was the one time she remembered in a long time that she actually felt safe. It was odd that she did, it being in a dead city full of walking corpses and freaky mutants. Yet there was something about him, was it his commanding presence, his always-positive-even-in-the-face-of-certain-death attitude, or maybe it was his protective nature. She didn't know what is was, but she knew it would never happen. He still loved that Ada woman, and she tried to pretend she didn't care by faking a lasting love for Steve Burnside. But somewhere she knew that she truly loved him.

"Claire? Claire!" Jill shouted "You were blanking out there for a minute"

"Yea….yea I'm fine." She replied, "C'mon let's get going, we still have to find the others." With that they slowly snuck back into the hallway, but all the creature had mysteriously disappeared.

"That's odd, I've never seen them leave the trail of a hunt." Jill stated. 'It is strange' Claire thought to herself. She was also slightly worried; the only possible reason that anything in this god-forsaken building would leave a trail would be if it found easier prey.

"Hey, what's this? It looks like door controls." Jill said from slightly father down the corridor. And sure as day, she had found a security room. The room had a security lock for the door to the helipad, and a set of cameras for the area. Then Claire spotted why the undead had left. Sherry had gotten separated from Rebecca and Chris and was wondering around on her own. Sherry had just recently turned 16 and Chris was teaching her the self-defense tactics that he was taught in the STARS. While she was competent enough to fight off zombies, there would be no chance she had the ability to fight a hunter, much less a pack of them. They had to find her. And soon.

Chris and Rebecca had just entered the laboratory when the zombie horde hit them. There were at least 20 of them, but that seemed an understatement. Luckily they had found a small guard shack with a number of automatic small arms weapons. It was precisely those weapons that were keeping them alive. Chris in particular knew the importance of them. But either way they were outnumbered and needed a way out. The dead were blocking the door, so that wasn't a choice, and the only other way out was a small opening in the roof.

"Hey Rebecca! Come over here!" Chris shouted over the spray of M4 carbine fire.

Rebecca ran over and Chris flung her up into the hole, and then continued, with her help, to climb up himself. Now that they were moderately safe it was time to find something that wasn't so… um crowded. The only possible way was a room that was right beside the one they were just in, so the swarm was going to be close, very close. So they would have to be quiet, very quiet. Just after he jumped down he heard a loud crash, and when he turned around, Rebecca had fallen to the ground, knocking down several storage shelves.

"Nice…" Chris said "Um run!"

Right then the zombie horde could be heard shambling in the other room. Chris and Rebecca stormed out of the room and down the hall.

"Over there!" Chris shouted. But as he turned into the room Rebecca was hit from behind by one of the undead. As Chris ran to help, he was also hit and next thing they knew there was a whole group of zombies on top of them.

"Chris, help me!" Rebecca desperately yelled, but he knew that there was no way he could even help himself much less her. They were doomed. It was over.

Leon and Barry were heading down the hall when a small group of hunters had jumped them, but they easily dispatched them. Nothing particularly interesting had happened since they left the filing room, except that they heard someone scream. It sounded like a young woman, and at first Leon had thought that it was Sherry, but that was impossible because she was with Chris and Rebecca and they would never let anything happen to her. Just then he got a small crack over the radio.

"Hey Leon you there?" Jill said.

"Yea, what's up?" Leon responded.

"Sherry got separated from her group, find her if you can. Gotta go, some zombs up ahead." She replied.

'Great now we're in four groups instead of three.' Leon thought to himself when he saw a shadow run across the hall in front of him. Startled, he drew his Colt .45 and went to investigate the room it ran into. Inside the room was nothing. Not a single speck of dust, just a hole in the wall, maybe large enough to fit a person through.

"What are you doing Leon?" Barry questioned.

"Someone ran in here, I'm trying to find them." Leon replied as he climbed through the hole into what appeared to be a storage room on a different hall. He exited the room and immediately saw who ran through the hole. Claire and Jill were in what appeared to be a security room staring at a screen.

"Hey Barry I found the girls." Leon shouted through the hole.


	3. The Final Choice

The Final Choice

"Hey Claire, Jill!" Leon said as he entered the room. Even though he was overwhelmingly happy to see them, his pride stopped him from saying anything else.

"Leon!" Claire shouted as she ran up and hugged him, before they quickly pulled away, blushing. A huge smile crept its way across Barry's face and Jill started snickering, but neither Claire nor Leon noticed either of them. "Uh hey….wh...Where are the others?" Leon stuttered still completely embarrassed from his closeness to Claire,

"Um, haven't heard from Chris and Rebecca, but we saw Sherry on the security system a few minutes ago." Claire replied, attempting to regain her composure, "We may want to find her soon."

"Alright let's get going, where did you see her?" Barry asked.

"Outside of what looked like a cryogenic freezer. It was on hallway 2Y, which is two floors down from here." Jill answered. "We may want to hurry, we also saw some zombies and a few hunters down there."

And with that they ran off down the hallway to the elevator at the end, some 200 yards away. It was eerily quiet, nothing seemed to move. That is, nothing seemed to move until they got to the elevator, when a horde of zombies busted out of it. There were about 16 or 17 of them, but they were easily defeated because they were so close together. After that they piled into the elevator and took it two floors down to 2Y, and upon exiting were jumped by 2 hunters. Leon quickly put them both down with his magnum before they pushed on. Farther down the hall, after a few turns and a few zombies later, they saw the cryogenic chamber.

"We should probably check to see if anything is in there" Leon said "I'll go check"

"I should come to" Claire stated, obviously wanting to be alone with Leon. Then she followed him into the chamber. It was mostly empty, except for a few vials of a red liquid, and one of a blue liquid that was marked "TOP SECRET"

"Bet I could guess what those are." Leon muttered when in that moment a red light and siren went off. "LOCKING CHAMBERS, SECURITY BREACH, LOCKING CHAMBERS" a loud automated voice stated.

"Uh Oh, CLAIRE! THE DOOR!" Leon shouted over the siren and Claire ran for the door. But by the time she got there the door was already locked, they were trapped.

Chris was pinned to the floor by one of the dead when he heard four fast gunshots, and it and the one holding down Rebecca both fell limp on them. They didn't need any more incentive. They ran down the hall to the figure that fired the gun. Sherry was standing at the end of the hall, near a fire exit. She had just turned 16 and was obviously already a close to (If not completely) developed woman. She had matured a great bit since Raccoon City, even though she was fairly mature already. After the incident at Rockfort Island Claire legally adopted her, trying her best to live a normal life. But so far, it hadn't worked very well. Chris had been teaching her basic self-defense tactics, basic hand to hand, firearm training, that sort of thing. He even gave her the very gun that she had just used to save him, a Ruger SR9C compact 9mm, for her 15th birthday, against Claire's wishes of course.

"Bout time I found you" she said teasingly.

"I guess we should be thanking you." He replied, in all seriousness.

"Yep!" she popped back

…

For the next thirty or so minutes Leon stood beating on the airtight door to the hallway. It had been about an hour and a half since they were trapped and an hour since Barry and Jill went off to find a way to unlock it. It was not the ideal situation for them to be it, subzero temperatures with only thing jackets to keep warm. "Hey Claire, you alright?" Leon asked.

"Yea, but it's really cold in here, I can't take it much longer" she replied

"Here take this." Leon said, removing his leather jacket and handing it to her.

"No Leon, you need it. Keep it." Claire said, pushing it away.

"I insist" He said, pushing it back onto her. Sure he would be extremely cold, but if she was comfortable, that really didn't matter to him.

…

It was about another 30 minutes before Leon had given up on the door and went to sit on the floor beside Claire. She was deep in thought, about what he did not know. He hadn't been able to think about anything besides that night 4 years back. He had held onto that since that night, even if he knew it didn't matter in the long run. Claire still loved some "Steve" who had apparently died on Rockfort Island. He couldn't keep himself from thinking that maybe if he had been on better terms with her after Raccoon City when they left, maybe just maybe things would have turned out differently.

Focusing back into reality he heard a small sobbing and looked over to see the first tear roll down Claire's face.

"Claire? What's wrong?" he asked.

"We're going to die in here.' Claire said, barely audible over her sobs.

"No, we won't." Leon assured her, pulling her into him, feeling her tears soak the fabric of his shirt. She kept crying for about 15 minutes until she fell asleep. Then he laid her down and laid beside her before pulling her into him. This last thing was more for him than her, because it was fricken cold in there.

…

A loud siren woke Leon from his sleep.

"Leon, what's going on?" Claire said, still red eyed from earlier.

"SECURITY BREACH CONTAINED, UNLOCKING DOORS" the ever-present automated voice stated.

"It's open!" Leon exclaimed, jumping up and running for the door. "Wait! Before we go… Claire I've got something to tell you." He said, turning to her, he had finally decided to tell her how he felt. "Ever since that night in Raccoon city…I…I've haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Not needing to hear anymore, Claire pulled him in and kissed him.

'Well that went better than expected' he thought to himself, kissing her back.

Just then they came back to reality and realized where they were. "We'll finish this later." Claire said to him before she walked out. He followed her down the hallway to what appeared to be an underground staging area for submarines. They were on the loading deck when suddenly Leon was knocked to the floor and Claire was pulled into what sounded like a fistfight. When Leon was able to regain his balance he saw that Claire was wrestling an Asian-American woman, who Leon knew at first sight, even though he hadn't seen her in all those years,

"Ada?" he croaked as she pulled Claire to the ground in a choke hold.

"Ah so you can stand, you can decide." She said, kicking him Claire's silver Beretta. He picked up the gun and replied with "Decide what?"

"Oh who gets to live of course." She said back.

After he stood there for about five minutes, dumbfounded, before she had to explain "Just chose who you love and shoot the other."

About five more minutes went by before he made the choice. It was the hardest one he had ever had to make. How were you ever supposed to choose which woman, one of which you loved and one of which you had loved at one point, to kill? He walked up to Claire, lined up the shot, and pulled the trigger.

And Ada's body hit the floor.

Just a quick authors note, you guys just got a glimpse of how much I dislike Ada (if you didn't catch it, I don't like her at all)


End file.
